Threesome
by odstpilot
Summary: Harem with Aang, Ursa, Toph. Light BDSM. PwP.


Threesome

Summary: Harem with Aang, Ursa, Toph. Light BDSM. PwP.

Aang woke up, noting another body next to him.

"Morning, Ursa." He said, kissing her.

"Morning to you, twinkle toes." Ursa playfully said.

Aang sighed in response.

"Toph told you about that, didn't she?"

Ursa could only smile in response.

"She did. Which reminds me of something. She asked me for a favor. Well, it involves both of us." Ursa said.

Aang sat up, pulling Ursa close to him, their nude bodies pressed against each other.

"What did she want?" Aang asked.

Ursa did not beat around the bush with her answer.

"She wants a threesome with the two of us." Ursa said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Yep. That's right, baldy." Toph said, walking into the room, closing the door and locking it via metalbending.

"So, Ursa. I have some ideas for this fling." Toph said, as she approached the bed.

"What ideas?" Aang asked.

"I think we should just delve into it." Ursa said.

"Good idea. Aang, spread them." Toph said, as she discarded her clothes.

Tossing the covers aside, Aang spread his legs into a straddle, and watched as Toph quickly metalbent make-shift cuffs together, and cuffed his feet to the bed posts.

"I heard that airbenders were agile, and the rumors are true." Ursa said, as she stood in front of Aang and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. Aang grabbed Ursa's hips and licked her pussy.

Ursa put a foot on Aang's shoulder and pushed him on his back. Aang grimaced as his thigh and groin muscles were stretched.

"What do you want, Aang?" Ursa asked, standing above him in a seductive pose, looking down at him.

Aang's attention was brought to Toph as she licked his cock, now growing at the wet contact.

"Aang, up here." Ursa said.

Gulping, he gave his answer.

"I want you two to dominate me." He exhaled.

"Gonna need more details." Ursa said, as she straddled Aang's neck.

"I want you to fuck me hard, make me yours." Aang said, when he saw Toph return with a good sized strapon and inserted it up his rectum.

Aang gasped as he felt the intruding object enter him. Feelings of discomfort were replaced by feelings of strange pleasure. Toph lowered herself on Aang's dick, feeling her insides being stretched.

Toph set a slow pace as she rode Aang, moving her hips back and forth. Sighing in pleasure, she pushed Aang's hips into the bed, the dildo pressing onto his prostate. Aang struggled to say something, but his lips were ground into Ursa's vulva, as licked her clit. Her hips bucked and she grabbed Aang's head and pressed it against her.

"Aang, I'm cumming!" Ursa exclaimed, as she spilled her juices, dripping into Aang's mouth. Aang held Ursa upright as he continued to lick her. Waves of pleasure filled Ursa, as she looked down at Aang, a lustful look in her eyes.

Toph increased her pace and rode Aang hard, his cock rubbing against her clit. Biting her bottom lip, Toph let out a groan as she climaxed. She dismounted Aang with a pop, as his cock exited her. She put her foot on Aang's member and pressed down on it with the sole of the foot. Aang groaned in pleasure as she rubbed up and down.

Just as Aang was enjoying it, Toph stopped the foot-job.

"Toph, why would you do this?" Aang asked, being stiffed up.

"Because I have something in mind." Ursa said, as she lifted Aang up into sitting position, his legs still in a split.

"Which is what?" Aang asked.

"I want you to hump my foot. But first…" Ursa said, as she reached towards the desk and opened it. In her hands, was another strap-on harness. Putting it on, she went to her previous position, and snaked her right foot under Aang's groin. She moved her toes upward and pressed against his sack. Toph stood behind Aang and pushed him downwards onto Ursa.

Ursa flexed her toes and watched as Aang gyrated on her foot. She grabbed Aang and shoved the strap-on into his mouth.

"That's right. Keep sucking." She said, as Aang sucked the object. Aang's back arched as Toph ran her tongue across his back, and metalbend the dildo that was in Aang's ass, thrusting in and out.

Hands on her hips, Ursa felt like a goddess, being worshiped in such a manner. Aang gave one final thrust when he spilt his seed all over her foot.

"Man, twinkle toes left a mess." Toph said.

"Yeah, I did." Aang said, as Toph removed the cuffs, and the three of them lay down on the bed.

"So, Toph. Was this all your idea?" Aang asked.

"Well, Ursa threw in a few ideas here and there." Toph said.


End file.
